


Kiss me?

by je_oh_no



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, drunk renjun says dumb things, im just here to fuck around im so sorry, is this soft? i guess it's a little, mark's not even drunk but says dumb things, what's going on in this fic ur guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_oh_no/pseuds/je_oh_no
Summary: "If you ask you for that kiss again, I'll give it to you the next time."Mark is probably red as a tomato right now. His brain is trying to wrap his head around this situation, being cornered between a vending machine and this boy at 10 in the morning. He's not prepared at all for this."Doesn't sound like something I would ever expect you to say." Renjun snickers.Mark gulps, staring into his mischievous eyes. He only responds with a nervous laugh."So? If I ask again, are you gonna go back on your word and get cold feet, Lee?"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> haha I don't post fics often and this fic has been sitting in my google docs for like 9 months. I don't usually intend to post what I write but I thought it wouldn't hurt to do it for a change (pls be nice to me if u comment on this dhdhd) anyway enjoy this short fic~

"Kiss me." 

His eyes are glistening with wonder as he stares at the older. It's supposed to be a command, but to Mark's ears, there's a hint of begging behind it. He's not sure what he should be doing in this situation; his mind is at a loss. A part of him wanted to listen to that honey voice and follow its every command, but another part of him knows he shouldn't. 

"You know I can't do that." 

The smaller is holding both sides of his upper jacket sleeves, inching in closer. "Why not?" He stares into his eyes with his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly.

The low tone of his sweet voice melts him. Oh, how he would give in and kiss that pretty pout away in a heartbeat, but Mark doesn't want their first kiss to happen now, not like this.

"You're not in your right mind to be making any decisions, that's why."

The drunk boy frowns before lightly letting go and pushing Mark aside to cross his arms. "Then why did you come."

It comes across so whiny. Mark's never heard Renjun whine this much and this endlessly. "Hyuck told me to come get you. It's not safe for you to walk home alone." 

He tilts his head to Mark's words, frowning even deeper, before walking off with a 'hmph'.

Mark doesn't get the quick 180° flip of demanding a kiss from him to the current ignoring act, but he thinks seeing the rare action of both from Renjun is adorable. Thank god Donghyuck called him instead of the usual Sicheng or Kun cause drunk Renjun is a sight Mark never knew he needed in his life.

Mark jogs up to Renjun, who was, seconds ago, irritated by him, only to now look heartbroken. 

"Injun?" 

Renjun stops walking to look at Mark with watery eyes. "You really don't want to kiss me?"

Mark stiffens at that face and question. He's now regretting getting so excited to see the younger drunk. He doesn't think he prepared himself enough to see this side of him. 

"That's not it." He's reddening, trying to defend himself, but he knows he should be careful with his answers. He doesn't want to make Renjun cry.

"Then what is it?"

It's so innocent, his eyes of curiosity. Mark is trying to muster up all of his will to not fuck up and answer as he normally would: with a panicked 'because' or 'it's nothing'. That's not gonna work right now.

So, Mark's brain acts faster than speaking. Mark steps closer to the other, gently holding the back of his head, before leaning up and planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Renjun blinks confused as Mark blushes. "I like you Renjun, but I want you to remember our first kiss."

The drunk boy thinks momentarily before nodding. "Okay…" 

Mark figures that probably worked cause as they continue to walk, Renjun touches his forehead the entire time, with a face colored red which he knows is not from the alcohol.

Once they make the short walk to Renjun's building complex, Mark takes the other in a quick hug. "Text me in the morning, okay."

Renjun only hums a response as he holds at the back of Mark's jacket whilst hugging.

"And Renjun," Mark hopes he forgets this. He's going to say it anyway. What does he have to lose?

"If you ask me for that kiss again, I'll give it to you the next time."

* * *

Mark frowns when he sees the snack he did not want being dispensed out of the vending machine. He didn't get the chance to pick his treat after slipping some bills into the slot; someone beat him to it. 

"Thank you," Renjun says, a little too pleased from behind Mark, as he maneuvers around the older to grab his newly claimed bag of chips.

"I hate you." Mark grumbles.

He really needed something to hold him over before today's lecture. He's starving, having skipped breakfast. Mark, on any other day, would fight the younger, but last night's events, still fresh in his mind, makes him ansty to wonder what Renjun might remember.

"Good morning to you too." 

"Shouldn't you be hung over?" Mark turns around to see the smug boy admiring his free snack.

"Eh, a little."

Mark then feels his stomach grumble. It probably hates him for doing this to it. He needs sustenance.

"You owe me." He points at the bag in the other's hand.

Renjun looks at his snack for a second more before opening his backpack and placing the chips inside. "Well, you owe me first."

"What?"

Renjun slings his bag over his shoulder, stepping a little too close for comfort into Mark's space.

" _If you ask you for that kiss again, I'll give it to you the next time. _"__

__Mark is probably red as a tomato right now. His brain is trying to wrap his head around this situation, being cornered between a vending machine and this boy at 10 in the morning. He's not prepared at all for this._ _

__"Doesn't sound like something I would ever expect you to say." Renjun snickers._ _

__Mark gulps, staring into his mischievous eyes. He only responds with a nervous laugh._ _

__"So? If I ask again, are you gonna go back on your word and get cold feet, Lee?" He smirks._ _

__"What? N-no." Mark sputters his answer. He's annoyed that Renjun has so much hold on him in this situation. He came to campus just expecting some sour cream and onion Lays by this time of day, not this. Is that too much to ask for?_ _

__"Okay well then," Renjun leans in closer until their noses are just a smidge away from touching. "Kiss me?"_ _

__Mark questions if he preferred last night's circumstances with innocent eyed Renjun, or this smug one now, but he'll take what he can get._ _

__Mark shuts his eyes before quickly pressing his lips onto the younger’s. It’s stiff, and Mark is about to pull away from the awkward feeling, but Renjun doesn’t give him the chance as he presses back. Mark's lips are tightly closed at first, but he loosens up when Renjun brings a hand to hold his face while running his thumb along Mark's cheek._ _

__Mark suddenly doesn't feel anxious anymore. His nerves stop for an instant to relish in the soft way Renjun kisses back and the sweet taste of mint mixed with peach chapstick, probably smeared on the younger's lips. Mark's pulling on the other to come closer than he already is when that's probably not possible. His mind is melting away into the blissful moment._ _

__Mark's only reminded of where he is when his 10:30 am reminder goes off. Renjun and him flinch simultaneously._ _

__Mark pulls his lips away, fumbling to grab his phone. "Shit."_ _

__"Class?" Renjun breathes out, still clinging to Mark._ _

__Mark considers saying fuck class and just kissing the boy in front of him for an hour longer, but he pays way too much tuition to do that._ _

__"Yeah, I gotta go." He mutters._ _

__Renjun hums and nods before he plants a quick kiss on Mark's cheek. "Later?"_ _

__Mark smiles. "Yeah, later."_ _

__Renjun walks off down the hall with a wave while making a left._ _

__Mark blushes, touching the right side of his face._ _

__Suddenly Renjun peeks back around the corner. "Oh! Almost forgot."_ _

__He points at the left of his chest, tapping it. Mark looks at his own to see some crisp bills tucked inside his t-shirt pocket and then back at Renjun._ _

__"Get yourself something nice."_ _

__Mark only looks back at him in disbelief before Renjun winks, shoots him a finger gun, and disappears out of sight again._ _

__Mark takes a second to process the events, but only laughs, pulling out the money from his pocket. This time he gets his sour cream and onion Lays. He pops open the green bag, chewing them on his way to class._ _

__What a good morning._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope u enjoyed it;;; even a little dhdhd I'm really not a writer but I had fun~ 
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/je_oh_no)


End file.
